


and there goes the deposit on the dorm

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: the dream team [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, i fucking love chensung yall i love my evil sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: Chenle helps Jisung with the laundry





	and there goes the deposit on the dorm

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this??? why am i not studying???? why am i not writing the prompts that have been in my inbox for a year???? why am i not preparing for finals??????
> 
> also this is based on [this](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/103372089) comment thread

Ever since Renjun’s… fiasco with the shower, Jisung hadn’t done his laundry. It’s not like he’d done anything bad! He was just paranoid, mainly worrying that Renjun would yell at him if somehow one of his socks became stiff.

It had been nearing two weeks and Jisung was running out of clothes to wear.

“Help me do the laundry,” Jisung said to Chenle when he looked into his closet and only found an old sweater with a dog on it and shorts he was sure he hadn’t worn in three years because of their disgustingly bright pink color.

“No?” Chenle said back, only sparing Jisung a glance.

“Please?” Jisung asked. He would bring out the puppy eyes and pout combo if he had to. Or annoy Chenle to death, whichever would be easiest.

Chenle sighed and tapped his fingers on his math book, leaning back on his bed. “What do I get if I help you?”

“My eternal love and affection,” Jisung batted his eyelashes and clasped his hands under his chin.

Chenle went back to his math.

“I’ll do your homework,” Jisung said blandly, dropping his innocent maknae act.

“Yeah okay,” Chenle slammed his math book closed, tossing it to the side with a lot less care than he probably should have had, and hopped off his bed, practically dragging Jisung to the bathroom with him.

Jisung’s dirty clothes were already stuffed into the washer, making the poor appliance look like it was about to burst. They ruffled around the bathroom closet for a while before finding detergent, which Jisung immediately tried to taste because “It smells good.”

“Don’t do that, you’ll get a stomach ache.” Chenle slapped Jisung’s hand, almost making him drop the bottle.

Jinsung stuck his tongue out before capping the detergent and studying the buttons on the washing machine. “Okay, ge, how do we do this?”

Chenle shrugged, making an ‘i dunno’ noise in the back of his throat.

“You don’t know how to do the laundry?!” Jisung almost yelled, “How have your clothes been getting clean?”

“I promised Jaemin hyung my dessert for a week, but it can’t be that hard to figure out, right?” Chenle leaned closer to the buttons and switches, trying to find something to help them.

He turned one of the nobs experimentally and pressed a button. When the water turned on, both jumped in surprise.

“Here, give me the soap,” Chenle said, holding his hand out for the detergent.

It was heavier than he expected, and it almost dropped to the floor from his sheer shock. Recovering enough to make it look like he was still cool, he began reading the back of the bottle for the directions.

Jisung knew Chenle didn’t understand a lick of what it read, but he didn’t say anything.

“Uhm, how about-” Chenle unscrewed the cap and poured the detergent in until it was almost full “-there, that seems like enough, right? Should we add more?”

“It’s a lot of clothes, maybe add a bit extra,” Jisung suggested and Chenle nodded. He poured what was in the cap over the clothes and to top it off, drizzled a little bit straight from the bottle.

Jisung closed the washer and they stared at it in silence.

“Now what?” Jisung asked.

Chenle pouted at the washer in confusion. He waited for a few seconds before the washer started vibrating, a sickly  _ thump-thump-thump _ shaking it until it looked like it was about to knock over. He nodded in approval.

“Let’s go play a video game until it’s done.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Their mini Mario Party game was interrupted by a very shrill and very undignified shriek. Chenle and Jisung only had to glance at each other before rushing off to the bathroom.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” Jeno yelled. The bathroom door was opened to reveal the bathroom hidden by a thick wall of suds.

“He did it,” Chenle said automatically, pointing at Jisung, who was still dumbfounded by the soapy mess that was their bathroom.

“I’m not getting blamed for this, you guys have to clean this before Renjun and Mark hyung get here,” he said, fear replacing his confusion at just the thought of the wrath Mark could give them. (It was more like a firm scolding, but coming from Mark, a leader and hyung, it might as well be a death sentence.)

Chenle and Jisung tentatively stepped closer to the white monster consuming what they used to know as the bathroom while Jeno watched with apprehension. “You go in first,” Chenle commanded, pushing Jisung lightly towards the bubble mountain.

“What, why me?!” Jisung dug his heels into the tile so he couldn’t be pushed farther.

“Because you’re taller.”

“That’s not valid, you g-” Jisung’s argument was cut short by Chenle shoving him face-first into the bubble wall.

Chenle laughed maniacally at the Jisung-shaped hole left before a sudsy hand popped out and dragged him into the bubbles too.

“I’m just gonna leave you two to it,” Jeno yelled over the high-pitched screams of the maknaes play fighting and went back to his room to ignore the whole fiasco.

When Renjun came home with Mark in tow to tutor him in Physics, they found bubbles spilling into the hallway, a strong scent of lemon engulfing the whole dorm. Chenle and Jisung stood in the middle of the mess, covered completely in white and trying to shove bubbles into each other’s faces while screaming and laughing.

“What the fuck,” was the only thing Mark said- wholly glad that he didn’t live in the dream dorm- while Renjun stared in half confusion and half despair.

“Jisung-ah did i-” Chenle was interrupted mid sentence by a handful of bubbles being forced into his mouth by Jisung, who was laughing like a madman at Chenle’s disgusted coughs.

Renjun opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, before pursing his lips in contempt. “I’m too young to deal with this type of shit,” he sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://polybooseoksoon.tumblr.com/) or wtvr yell abt chensung w/ me


End file.
